


Negotiate

by microwaveslayer



Series: Adventures in Aesthetics [1]
Category: Star Control
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Trans Male Character, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another way to earn those Shofixti Maidens and you gain a powerful, genius ally in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiate

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write VUX/Human porn. I have no excuse.

Captain Wilde stared at the VUX on the screen. While the rest of his crew had been disgusted or otherwise unnerved, Captain Wilde wasn't afraid. He wasn't even mildly phased by the creature's appearance.  
“Is there another way to alleviate you of your Shofixti Maidens?” Captain Wilde asked.  
The VUX paused, single eye widening. He seemed to study the human for a moment before Admiral ZEX admitted, “There could be. Why don't you come down, have some tea, and we can discuss the matter . . . at length.”  
The VUX chuckled and the screen switched off.  
“You're not honestly thinking about going down there, are you?”  
Captain Wilde turned his head toward the woman at his left. Her upper lip was still curled as she stared at the blank screen.  
“Well, if it earns us the Shofixti Maidens without having to go trapezing across the universe, I'd say it's worth it,” Captain Wilde pointed out as he stood from his chair. “First Mate Potst.”  
The Thraddash chuckled and grumbled, “Gladly, Captain.”  
Captain Wilde patted his shoulder and let the Thraddash take over the bridge. With hope, there would be a ship left. Captain Wilde stepped the lift and relaxed, as much as he could, on the way down to the docking bay.  
When the doors slid open, Captain Wilde shook his head.  
“All I'm saying is that the Reeunk Afterburner would be useful for taking on Ur-Quan ships!”  
“And I'm not going to stand by and have a Thraddash, of all the bloody primitive beasts, poking about in my ship!”  
“Is there a problem, ladies?” Captain Wilde asked, staring at the human woman, then at the large Thraddash woman.  
“Tell this beast,” the human woman sighed, brushing her hair out of her red face, “that an Afterburner would only lead to suicide.”  
“Which is very honourable in some places,” the Thraddash woman said, frowning slightly.  
“I don't think Thraddash technology would do much good,” Captain Wilde admitted. “But it would be handy for escaping, Gort.”  
Gort shrugged her large shoulders and grumbled, “Humans know nothing of honour.”  
“Speaking of,” Captain Wilde said, turning to the human woman. “Ralph, are you alright with helping me lose mine a little more.”  
She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Lander?”  
“Yes.”  
“Down to the VUX vacation home?”  
“Yes.”  
“Bloody hell,” Gort muttered. She looked faintly amused and asked, “You're not--”  
“Just tea,” Captain Wilde assured her. “At least, I hope it's just tea.”  
Ralph shook her head. “You're going to need an escort with the way you carry on. Next you'll be home at three in the bloody morning, pretty woman clinging on you.”  
“I think Alexsi and Erich would be suitable escorts.”  
“Take Junkt as well,” Gort advised. “If there's trouble, he's ready to smash those nasty VUX into pulp.”  
“Junkt won't be necessary,” Captain Wilde assured her. “Admiral ZEX is an intelligent man.”  
“If he is a man,” Gort replied.  
Ralph chuckled and told the Captain, “Go get them while I put some provisions on the Lander.”  
“Thanks and--”  
“Whiskey does not count as provisions,” Ralph said firmly.  
Captain Wilde sighed and got back on the lift, heading up to the first section of barracks.  
“Odd creature, your captain,” Gort noted, lifting a Ralph-sized crate onto the Lander.  
Ralph shrugged, “We haven't lost that many men under him, so I can't complain.”

* * *

Alexsi held tightly onto his pistol, slight hand shaking. Erich hardly looked away from the control panel, guiding the Lander carefully down onto the planet's surface.  
“You think this is safe?” Erich asked.  
Captain Wilde admitted, “No, but I'd rather not risk my men to fetch a pet.”  
“Valid point,” Erich said, stopping the Lander just before a large building. “Well, I hope this nasty squid doesn't have any traps laid out.”  
Captain Wilde nodded, hand brushing the pistol on his hip as he stood and leapt out of the Lander. “Let's hope so.”  
Alexsi dogged after Captain Wilde, silent and shaking. The captain had no way to tell if he was excited or terrified. Probably both.  
Erich, from behind them, called, “I'll stay with the ship.”  
“A good plan,” Captain Wilde called.  
Alexsi nodded and tugged on the captain's wrists, guiding him up to the building.  
“Eager?”  
Alexsi nodded.   
“You're not grossed out?” Captain Wilde asked.  
Alexsi shrugged their shoulders.  
“Well, we'll get back to the ship soon enough.”  
Alexsi nodded, grinning toothily at that suggestion.  
And, with Alexsi's excitement in mind, Captain Wilde stepped up to the building. The door opened and, without hesitation, they ducked inside.  
“I suppose you're here at the admiral's summons?”  
Alexsi frowned and signed something at the VUX, who seemed less than thrilled. He turned and gestured to Captain Wilde.  
“Yes, we can trust them,” the captain assured the mute.  
Alexsi nodded and grinned at the VUX. He happily bounded after the creature, Captain Wilde walking behind the two.

* * *

“I suppose you're comfortable, Captain?” ZEX asked, lounging on a couch, ignoring the cooling tea before him.  
Captain Wilde nodded, dreadlocks swaying with the motion. “Your climate controls are a marvellous thing.”  
ZEX chuckled. “I'm so glad we can have a discussion, Captain. It's been so very long since I've seen a human up close.”  
Captain Wilde raised a brow, ignoring any intended flirtations. “The Maidens, Admiral ZEX? Should we discuss those?”  
“Certainly,” ZEX told him. He stared for a moment, large eye blinking in what Captain Wilde assumed was flirtatious. He head tendrils writhes, twisting together in . . . nervousness?  
“Now, I'd prefer to avoid trapezing across the universe and I understand you have certain inclinations,” Captain Wilde began, staring at the VUX.  
ZEX chuckled and admitted, “I do find humans attractive. But perhaps it is too warm, Captain Wilde?”  
Captain Wilde shook his head. “Not quite.”  
“I see, then,” Admiral ZEX purred, studying the form of the human.  
“So, a night for the Maidens?” Captain Wilde asked.  
Admiral ZEX answered, “Only if you promise a repeat performance.”  
“We shall see, Admiral,” Captain Wilde said, smirking a bit.  
ZEX's head tendrils seemed to stop grasping one another and he seemed to relax slightly. “I am, of course, alright with some voyeurism.”  
“I think,” Captain Wilde said, “I can handle a night with a VUX. It is for the greater good.”  
ZEX sat up suddenly, giggling. “A noble captain, too! What a catch.”  
The VUX stood and his arms wrapped around Captain Wilde's arms, pulling him to his feet. He helped him out of the room, cups of tea long-forgotten.   
“My rooms are more discreet,” he assured the human.   
And Captain Wilde nodded, allowing the VUX to lead him. He wasn't disgusted with this other than the fact that he was selling himself to bring back a species.  
ZEX led him to a rather large room with no windows and another door, probably to a bathroom of sorts. Once the door slipped shut and ZEX locked it, the VUX dropped all sense of modesty, undoing the buttons on the side of the uniform, tossing the fabric over a chair.  
His tail extended, like a fish would, Captain Wilde mused. The fin pulled narrower and Captain Wilde was fairly impressed with the jut of the VUX's hips.  
“Do you find VUX attractive?” the admiral asked.  
Captain Wilde shrugged, “You're not as hideous as the Ur-Quan.”  
“I'll assume that's a compliment.”  
The VUX turned and Captain Wilde caught sight of the smooth plane of VUX flesh, the slit just below where a navel should be. ZEX watched the human with his pupil dilated. He waved his arms and said, “Well, don't be too terribly shy.”  
Captain Wilde admitted, “I'm probably not quite what you expect.”  
“Nothing shocks me these days, Captain Wilde.”  
Captain Wilde shrugged and kicked off his boots. Those gone, he realized the VUX was taller than him. By quite a few inches.  
He shrugged it off and unzipped his suit, peeling it off like a shed skin and tossing it by his boots. He pulled off his under shirt and heard the VUX gasp.  
“So young for such an incredible scar,” ZEX murmured. The tip of one arm ghosted over Captain Wilde's chest, tracing the lines. “Was it near-fatal? Humans are terribly resilient.”  
“It's not from combat,” Captain Wilde explained, face heating up.  
“Cosmetic?”  
“Necessary,” Captain Wilde said firmly. ZEX's eye widened and he continued to trace it, but he didn't ask anything further.  
Captain Wilde took a half-step back and peeled off his boxers. His face heated up further when he heard the VUX laugh.  
“It's nothing to be ashamed of,” ZEX told him. “I understand completely.”  
Captain Wilde stared at him, swallowing before asking, “You accept it?”  
“Men are the more adventurous sex of your people, Captain Wilde,” ZEX assured him. “How would you prefer it?”  
“Anal,” Captain Wilde said firmly. “It's how I've always done it before.”  
“You marvellous creature,” ZEX purred, guiding him to the bed.   
The VUX laid the captain back, tongue moving over his neck. Captain Wilde found the lightness of his tongue rather sensual and hissed softly with delight as the VUX ghosted over an artery.  
“Just lay back and let me care for you,” ZEX murmured, snout pressed close to the captain's ear. His tongue flicked over the cartilage for a moment before his arms ghosted over the human's chest.  
“I don't feel anything there,” Captain Wilde admitted, shifting beneath the VUX.  
“My apologies,” ZEX murmured. “Foreplay, I've found, is often better than the actual act.”  
Captain Wilde let himself relax, taking in the softness of the sheets (Did VUX have more nerve endings?) and the warmth (Were VUX bodies always this warm?).  
ZEX wrapped his arms around his knees, gently pulling Captain Wilde's dark-skinned thighs apart. The human didn't bother to look, finally feeling a little bit of disgust at being in bed with a VUX.  
“Tell me if you want to stop,” ZEX murmured.  
Captain Wilde shook his head.   
ZEX took that as permission and Captain Wilde felt hot, slick flesh pressed against his thigh. The human tensed, but ZEX moved his hips lower, grinding against his ass but not entering him.  
“I've done this before,” Captain Wilde assured the VUX. “But go slow.”  
ZEX murmured, “You wonderful creature.”  
“You don't mind there've been other men?” Captain Wilde asked.  
“Your experience only makes you more alluring,” ZEX assured him, tongue flicking over his collarbone.  
And the VUX entered him, Captain Wilde groaning something soft and wordless. And for a while, they stayed just like that. Captain Wilde focused on the large eye above him, staring down at him.  
“No. My species does not eat their mate,” ZEX half-joked. “And we're certainly not acid-spewing.”  
“Good to know,” Captain Wilde muttered, relaxing.  
“Let me know--”  
“Just do it,” Captain Wilde urged, rolling his hips toward the VUX's.  
ZEX flicked his tongue over the crook of the human's neck, making Captain Wilde hiss again with delight. “As you wish.”  
And he moved and Captain Wilde clung to the VUX instead of the sheets. His fingers dug into the lumpy flesh as he felt pleasure no man had given him before. Part of it, he assumed, was from the taboo of this act.  
He didn't need coaching to make noises. He gasped and cried out when ZEX did something particularly enjoyable. And when he came undone, he buried his face in the smooth flesh of the VUX's chest, crying out loudly.  
ZEX murmured something low and guttural and Captain Wilde felt himself covered with something sticky. The VUX stared down at him, chuckling and flicking his tongue against his cheek.  
“Would you prefer to be cleaned up, Captain Wilde?”  
The human took hold of his shoulder and pulled him down to rest beside him. “I don't want to get up yet.”  
The VUX wrapped his arms around him and held the human close. “Then rest we shall, my human lover.”  
“I have a name,” he said, stifling a yawn.  
“Wilde.”  
“No, a first name. A personal one.”  
“Oh?” The VUX did look intrigued.  
“It's Gregory.”  
“Gregory.” Awkward, but it was close enough.  
“Call me that instead,” Captain Wilde told him, closing his eyes.  
“Gregory, I would be honoured to use your name,” ZEX purred.  
“Good Now let me sleep a bit.”  
“Of course, Gregory.”

* * *

After a few hours of rest and a few minutes of rushed cleaning up, Gregory made a radio call to Erich. Yes, he was bringing the Maidens. No, he hadn't sacrificed himself to the VUX per—aesthetic admiral. Yes, he was still in one peace.  
He tired back his dreadlocks and pressed a kiss to ZEX's cheek.  
“I don't suppose you could come with me?” Gregory asked, pulling on his boots.  
ZEX shook his head. “Not right now, no.”  
“But I know where to find you.”  
“And we have each other's signal,” ZEX added.  
Gregory chuckled and pointed out, “My crew might vomit if you call me up for a good time.”  
“Then we'll have to rendezvous,” ZEX said, turning over and crawling out of bed. He stood, naked, and added, “Or you could come back to, ah, strengthen our interspecies relationship.”  
Gregory nodded. “I'd like that, I think.”  
“Then again we'll meet, Captain Wilde.”  
“Again sometime,” Gregory agreed.  
He stepped out of the admiral's rooms, trying not to look scandalized. Alexsi thundered down the hall and tackled Captain Wilde, almost toppling the taller, darker man.  
“Are you ready to go?” the captain asked.  
Alexsi nodded furiously.  
“He's been quite the handful.”  
Captain Wilde stared at the other VUX, the one who had led them to the admiral. The VUX curled their arms up, eye widened and snout contorted in disgust.  
“I don't believe I got your name,” Captain Wilde said.  
“DAX. Sub-commander DAX,” the VUX answered curtly. “Now please kindly take your human and leave.”  
“The Maidens--”  
“Are being loaded onto your landing craft, per the admiral's request.”  
“When did he order that?”  
“Sometime before you went to bed with him,” DAX answered, head tilted back ever so slightly.  
“Well, it has been a pleasure,” Captain Wilde said.  
DAX snorted. “I'm sure it has.”  
Captain Wilde ignored the obvious comment and led Alexsi off and out of the complex. The shorter man grinned toothily at the captain.  
“One word and I'll feed you to Gort,” Captain Wilde threatened.  
Alexsi pinched his thumb and index finger together, drawing them in a line across his lips.  
“Damn right,” Captain Wilde added.  
They left and, when they arrived at the Lander, Erich was busy checking over the cryogenic tubes. The VUX seemed more than happy to be rid of them.


End file.
